


One Wish

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Elia is finally eighteen and he knows exactly what he wants from Filippo. If he’ll give it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)

Elia was drunk. Good and pleasantly and loosely drunk. And he felt amazing.

He felt amazing even after the boys set him on the bus to head home after the party, but he didn’t get off at his stop. He felt good as he staggered down the sidewalk to a now-familiar building and rang the buzzer.

“Yes?” answered the voice through the speaker and Elia smiled as he leaned up against the gate. 

“Let me in,” he said, slurring his words a little and staring at the stairs beyond the gate. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Yes,” Elia answered, seeing no point in lying, and he grinned at the speaker box. “I want to see you.”

The voice didn’t reply but the door buzzed a moment later and Elia shoved it open gleefully. He didn’t care how much noise he made climbing the stairs to the apartment, knocking on the door and waiting. 

It opened a moment later, revealing Filippo in his boxers and a tee shirt, the most dressed-down Elia supposed he would ever see him.

“Hey,” Elia greeted him, leaning on the door frame, rocking back and forth gently as a smile spread on his face. He’d wanted this all night, wished Filippo had been at the party, but he knew why he hadn’t been.

Filippo smiled after a second, cocking a hip against the wall. “Hey,” he repeated simply.

“I’m eighteen,” Elia said, as though Filippo didn’t know. “And I’m very drunk.”

Filippo laughed, reaching for Elia’s shirt and tugging him through the door finally, into the apartment. 

With the door closed, Elia slid his arms around Filippo’s neck, stumbling into him, feeling Filippo’s warm embrace on his sides keeping him steady. He liked this, this easiness they had. 

“Did you get me a present?”

Filippo smoothed back Elia’s hair. “I didn’t know it was your birthday until this morning.”

“Oh, right,” Elia agreed. He’d forgotten. “Are you going to get me a present?”

“I don’t know what I could get you,” Filippo said, and Elia contemplated the question. 

Filippo’s body was warm against his and the living room was dark, as though Filippo hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights when he’d answered the door. It was late, Elia knew, though he didn’t know what time it was exactly. Filippo had obviously already been in bed or about to be by the way he was dressed. 

“You could fuck me,” Elia said finally, leaning into Filippo, his body hot and loose, fingers trailing over the back of Filippo’s neck. 

Filippo laughed, though, firm hands on Elia’s hips, anchoring him even as his head swam. “You’re way too drunk for that, Elì. When we do it, you’re going to remember it.”

Elia wanted to pout, to protest, but Filippo kissing him shut him up, for a second, and he forgot about the fact that he and Filo still hadn’t slept together properly—just blow jobs and handjobs since they’d started this thing. He forgot with Filippo’s hands sliding up his back to cradle his head, Filippo’s tongue sliding into his mouth, teeth tugging on his bottom lip until Elia groaned. 

“Shh,” Filippo warned him. “Eleonora’s asleep.”

Elia didn’t care about Ele. Not right now. He didn’t care if she woke up and saw them making out in the living room. He would care tomorrow but not right now. Right now, it was still his birthday.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked, whispering the words against Filippo’s lips, feeling the tingle as Filippo’s hands slid back down to his waist. His dad would kill him if he came back this late, and this wasted. He could try to sneak in, but at this rate, he didn’t think he’d be very good at it. 

He’d never asked Filippo before, would not have asked if he’d been sober, but he wasn’t sober, and there was a tiny, amused smile at Filippo’s lips. 

“Because it’s your birthday,” Filippo said at length, “Okay.”

Grinning, Elia grabbed Filippo’s hand as he headed for the bedroom, following him eagerly. 

“Come here,” Filippo instructed Elia, reaching for the button on his jeans and helping him undress. Elia didn’t need help, even if he did lose his balance getting out of them. Peeling off his jacket, he left it on the floor and crawled into bed beside Filippo. 

This was new, he thought, a sudden tiredness washing over him as Filippo tugged up the sheets and settled in next to him. The bed smelled like Filippo, the pillow soft and fluffy as Elia lay his head down, vision swimming for a second at the change of position.

His eyes drifted closed despite himself and he only opened them as he felt Filippo’s fingers brushing his hair from his face. 

“Happy birthday, Elia,” he said gently as Elia gazed at him through the moonlight. 

Smiling, Elia scooted closer. He wasn’t sure if he’d regret this tomorrow or if Filippo would write it off as him being drunk, but he wasn’t going to waste it, their first night together, so he curled in close, head resting on the pillow with Filippo’s and stealing a kiss in the darkness.

“It is a happy birthday,” he murmured, and he fell asleep not long after to Filippo’s smile and fingers carding gently through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Elia was eighteen. He’d been eighteen for weeks, but it felt like nothing had changed. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to have happened now that he was officially an ‘adult’ but surely something?

At least something with Filippo.

“When is Eleonora coming back?” Elia asked, head tilted back for Filippo’s mouth leaving deep purple bruises up the line of his throat, bruises Elia would have to explain somehow to the boys. Luca was convinced Elia had a secret girlfriend he was keeping from them all, and it wasn’t that far from the truth.

Filippo made a soft noise, fingers sunk into Elia’s hair, thighs bracketing Elia’s on the couch. Shivering at the heat in his cock, Elia’s eyes closed at Filippo’s lips pausing at the corner of his mouth.

“Sometime tomorrow. I think they went to some cabin or something,” he said, as if he didn’t really care where his sister had gone. Elia didn’t care where Eleonora was except that she wasn’t there.

Elia didn’t reply, dragging Filippo’s mouth to his for a heated kiss he felt all the way in his toes, digging his fingers in the back of Filippo’s neck as his hips rolled up.

This was usually the part where Filippo slowed them down, where they didn’t quite make it to the bedroom, settling for a handjob instead, or where Eleonora burst in and Elia had to hide until she disappeared to her room and Filippo snuck him out.

Eleonora wasn’t home to burst in, though, not this time. She was off with her friends in a cabin somewhere, and for the first time in weeks, he and Filippo were truly alone.

It wasn’t as if Elia could invite Filippo out with the boys, not without being suspicious, and Eleonora was always around—she did live there, as Filippo had to remind Elia every time they were interrupted. They couldn’t exactly go to Elia’s house with one parent or another hanging around. Finding time alone was much harder than Elia had anticipated the first time he’d kissed Filippo up on the rooftop of some party all those months ago.

His whole body felt hot with Filippo on top of him, and he opened his eyes when Filippo pulled back to mouth along his jaw.

“ _Filo_.” Elia sighed, a shaky exhale at Filippo’s hands landing on his thighs, jeans tight against his erection. Fuck, he wanted so much more than a quick blow job on the couch right now, even if Filippo did give the best blow jobs he’d ever experienced. It was always an agonizing build-up, dizzying kisses and panted breaths between them, but Elia wanted more. 

Filippo shifted, chest hard and warm against Elia’s, hips pressing down, and Elia bit his lip at the hardness of Filippo’s cock against his.

“Are we ever gonna fuck?” Elia muttered, half a breathy groan against the corner of Filippo’s jaw, and he didn’t mean to say it like that, the words spilled from his lips without thinking.

He didn’t mean to when Filippo paused, pulling back to look at Elia. Cheeks heating up, Elia tried to play it off with a shrug, sliding his hand around Filippo’s neck instead. He shouldn’t have said it like that, like it was all he was thinking about, but maybe it was.

It wasn’t the only thing Elia thought about—there was also school and his friends and his mom’s insistence that his room was a pig sty—but when it came to Filippo, it was top of the list.

It had been months, months of sneaking around and waiting, and Elia was eighteen now. He didn’t know what else they were waiting for.

Elia didn’t meet Filippo’s eyes, smoothing his hands down his shirt instead, pausing at the waistband of his jeans. He could feel Filippo watching him, probably realizing that Elia was just an idiot teenager who only thought about sex.

“Let me suck you off,” Elia said when Filippo remained silent, tugging at Filippo’s shirt, hoping he could make Filippo forget about his stupid question, that he was that desperate.

“Elia.” Filippo stopped him, fingers wrapping around his wrists and holding them steady. Swallowing, Elia sighed. This wasn’t how he’d planned for the evening to go, for him to ruin it with a stupid question. “We are going to fuck.”

Chin snapping up, Elia stared at Filippo, the tiny amused smile at his lips.

“Yeah?” he asked, skeptical, unsure if Filippo was just making fun of his stupid question.

Filippo nodded, pressing a kiss to Elia’s bottom lip, soft and gentle, and Elia blinked slowly. “I want you to be ready.”

“I’m ready,” Elia assured him, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic as Filippo laughed, tracing over his lip with his thumb.

Leaning into him, Filippo slid his arms around Elia’s neck as their hips met again in a slow roll upward, a rush of heat up Elia’s spine as his mouth dropped open.

“You’re not the only one who thinks about it,” Filippo murmured, nose squished against Elia’s, breath hot against Elia’s lips as they sat there, and Elia’s mouth tilted up to Filippo’s.

“Have you ever jerked off thinking about me?” Elia asked, a smirk curling his lips at the thought. He had never really considered that Filippo wanted this as much as he did.

“Sometimes,” Filippo admitted, fingers curling into Elia’s hair and yanking his head up, chin to Filippo’s mouth. Elia shivered at Filippo’s stubble rough against his cheek. This was really going to happen, he found himself thinking as Filippo’s mouth sought out his own, a slow, languid kiss, tongues slick and hot, and for a moment, Elia could have stayed like that, but no. He was ready for more.

“I’m ready,” Elia repeated, words muffled against Filippo’s lips, as though he needed Filippo to believe him.

“It’ll be nicer on a bed,” Filippo said a minute later when their lips were red and sore, all the blood in Elia’s body pooling in his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Elia breathed, fisting Filippo’s shirt even as Filippo slid back, off Elia’s lap, off the couch, and he followed.

Filippo’s room looked different this time, different than before though Elia was sure nothing had changed. Nothing but the look Filippo gave him over his shoulder before he pulled off his shirt.

Elia could feel his heartbeat in his chest, climbing into his throat, nerves mixed with excitement as he yanked his shirt off, leaving it wrinkled on the floor. He’d seen Filippo naked before, but this time was different.

Filippo moved first, pulling Elia onto the bed with him, opening up for Elia to climb on top of him, the length of their bodies pressed together. Elia wasn’t sure he’d ever had this much skin to touch, this much of Filippo under his hands as he smoothed his palms up Filippo’s sides, dragging his lips up Filippo’s stomach, up the middle of his chest, kissing along the ridge of his collar bone, swallowing at Filippo’s hands on his shoulders, moving with him, cupping his jaw when Elia reached Filippo’s mouth.

The kiss felt different than the others, less rushed, as though time could magically slow down with Filippo. Elia was pretty sure it could. Both slow down and speed up depending on what they were doing.

Elia pulled away at Filippo groping for something on his bedside table, moving back to let Filippo pull a condom out of the drawer and flick it between his fingers, rolling his lip ring between his teeth. Despite himself, Elia felt a flutter of unease at the sight.

He’d been waiting for this. In theory, he wanted to do everything Filippo was willing to let him do, but there was something so concrete about doing it for the first time that hit him like a brick as he sat on top of Filippo.

“Don’t worry,” Filippo said at the way Elia paused, eyes on the condom. “The mechanics are similar to fucking a girl. I imagine.” He smiled slightly, pushing himself up, and Elia felt himself smile, almost a reflex.

He wanted to be cool, to be relaxed, suave, like he did this all the time, like he wasn’t worried he was going to be shit.

Falling into Filippo’s kiss, he focused on that, on Filippo’s lips, the easy glide of their mouths together—he could do this part. He was good at this part.

“I don’t know,” he muttered before he could stop himself, mouthing down Filippo’s jaw, trying to ignore the nervous flutter in his chest, almost not noticing the way Filippo paused.

“You don’t know?” Filippo asked after a second, nudging Elia away from his neck. “Elia, you’ve been with a girl, right?”

Shit. He’d been with girls—made out, fingered them, gotten blow jobs. He’d just never managed to go all the way somehow. With Filippo’s eyes on him, he sighed, wishing they didn’t have to talk about it. About his lack of experience, about the fact that he was eighteen and still hadn’t properly fucked anyone.

He didn’t answer Filippo, looking away, hands falling to Filippo’s shoulders. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“It’s okay,” Filippo said finally, reaching for Elia’s chin, turning it back to face him.

“It’s embarrassing,” Elia muttered, gazing at Filippo’s chest, the tiny scar on his side. “All my friends have. Even Luchino is on his way to fucking Silvia.”

He saw Filippo shake his head from the corner of his eye, felt Filippo’s fingers brushing through his hair. 

“You should have said something.”

Rolling his eyes, Elia sat back on his knees. “Why? So you could feel bad for me?”

“No,” Filippo said simply, leaning into Elia. “So I wouldn’t freak you out by going too fast.”

“You’re not going too fast,” Elia assured him, raising his gaze finally, expecting to see pity in Filippo’s gaze, but instead, he found Filippo smiling at him. “I want to do this.”

“I know you do,” Filippo said, his smile growing, eyes flicking to Elia’s cock, unflagging despite the conversation’s turn.

“Asshole,” Elia said, shoving Filippo’s chest, and Filippo grinned, the moment passing, the nerves dissipating as Filippo moved, used his legs to flip Elia onto his back.

“It’ll be easier this way,” he said with a nod of his chin, pressing Elia into the mattress, leaning in for a sweeping kiss that Elia arched into. He wasn’t going to think that this was his first time, that there was a big possibility he was going to suck at this.

The crinkle of the condom wrapper distracted Elia from Filippo’s kisses, breaking away to watch Filippo reach for his cock, warm fingers wrapping around Elia as he stroked him slowly. They hadn’t really talked about this, about who would do what, though Elia had thought about it. He’d thought about fucking Filo, pushing deep inside his body and how it would feel. He’d also thought about what it would be like with Filippo inside him, how much it might hurt, how good it would feel.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Filippo said, as easily as if he was talking about what he wanted for breakfast. Biting his lip, Elia let out a breath as Filippo rolled the condom onto his prick, fingers edging down the sides. “Because I want to feel you inside me, Eli.”

Elia nodded, a bit too eagerly, reaching for Filippo’s thighs as Filippo scooted over him, grabbing the lube off the table.

“Lube is your friend,” Filippo said seriously, taking Elia’s hand and squeezing some into his palm.

Elia wasn’t a complete idiot. He had the internet—he knew about things like lube and preparation. He’d just never done it with anyone else.

It was completely different with Filippo on top of him, as though his brain couldn’t form cohesive thoughts anymore as Filippo pulled his wrist down, lifting onto his knees.

“I feel like I’m in school,” Elia said, eyes on where Filippo guided his fingers.

“You won’t in a second,” Filippo said, closing his eyes as Elia pressed the first finger inside.

Filippo’s body was hot, muscles tight against his fingers, and Elia had no idea how his cock was supposed to fit in there, but he did what Filippo told him to do, let Filippo take the lead and show him how he liked it. It was almost mesmerizing, watching Filippo fuck himself on Elia’s fingers, feeling the shift in the air as Elia’s cock twitched, eager, excited, any trace of previous nerves gone.

Filippo wanted this, and Elia wanted this. He wanted his dick inside Filippo, to feel so close to the guy who he’d spent the past few months getting to know, laughing over stupid movies, talking about their families, their absent fathers, the fact that Filippo wanted to be a photographer and now had way too many photos of Elia on his phone.

Any of the girls he’d been with before, he’d only wanted to have sex to have sex, because he was a horny teenager. He’d never been with one he would have waited for.

Waiting for Filippo had been completely worth it, he decided when Filippo eased his fingers out and shifted over him.

“Get your cock ready,” Filippo breathed, pressing his lips to Elia’s cheek, and Elia fumbled for his dick, slicking it up with lube, ready to burst in his hand as Filippo’s mouth ghosted over his jaw, up to his lips. “Good?”

Elia nodded, mouth falling open, chasing Filippo for a kiss as Filippo sat back up and took hold of his cock, guiding him inside.

Elia’s eyes rolled back at the heat pressing around his dick, the squeeze of Filippo’s muscles that shot straight through him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed, swallowing hard, forcing his eyes open. It was so much better than he’d imagined. Different but better.

Filippo looked like a god above him, his skin smooth and pale, dark hair curling on his chest, a flush rising on his neck as he moved, fucked himself on Elia. Until this moment, Elia wasn’t sure he’d really appreciated how beautiful Filippo was—he knew Filippo was hot. He’d known that the minute Martino had introduced them, but he hadn’t really considered everything altogether.

“Jesus,” Elia murmured, rolling his hips up, inside Filippo, Filippo’s groan reverberating through his chest. He was actually doing this, making Filippo feel good, making Filippo’s cock hard, bouncing against his stomach.

Elia wanted to do more, more than lie beneath Filippo, caught up in watching Filippo fuck himself, in the sheen of sweat along Filippo’s collar bone, in the way Filippo bit down on his lip ring as he moved.

“You’re going to figure it out,” Filippo breathed when Elia moved, rolling them over, Filippo on his back this time, still connected as he pressed his hips in against Filippo.

“What?” Elia asked, distracted by the heat in his cock, the way Filippo’s legs wrapped around his back, fingers buried in his hair.

“How you like it,” Filippo replied, untangling his hands from Elia’s hair and sliding to his ass, pulling him in tight.

“Oh, fuck,” Elia heard himself say, hips jerking, stomach clenching as Filippo held him there. 

He wasn’t going to last—he wasn’t sure how he’d lasted this long with the heat of Filippo’s body around his cock, Filippo holding onto him as Elia thrust inside, breaths coming in pants between curses and moans.

Filippo’s lips were soft when Elia leaned into him, less a kiss and more of mouths ghosting together as Elia pushed in. He could feel the heat of Filippo’s skin against his, Filo’s cock between their bodies, hard and wet at the tip.

“I’m gonna come,” Elia muttered against Filippo’s throat, toes curling at the tension building in his stomach, surprised when Filippo gripped the back of his neck and nodded, wet lips against his cheek.

“Then come,” he said, breathed in Elia’s ear, pulling on the lobe with his teeth.

Swallowing, Elia didn’t try to hold back, didn’t care if it was too soon, if he was supposed to hold out longer, to make it better for Filippo. He couldn’t stop the wave from crashing over him, the thrill in his stomach as he came, pushing his prick deep inside Filippo. 

Worth the wait, he thought as he panted for breath, barely holding himself up over Filippo, giving in when Filippo’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and tugged.

His skin was sticky with sweat as he collapsed on Filippo’s chest, listening to Filippo’s heartbeat as he tried to slow his breathing. Closing his eyes, he felt Filippo’s fingers carding through his damp hair, sighing as he lay there.

Elia never wanted to get up, content to lie there with Filippo’s fingers tracing circles on the back of his shoulders.

Shifting, Elia could still feel Filippo’s cock against his stomach, hard. He wasn’t going to be one of those assholes who left their partners hanging.

“Elia,” Filippo groaned as Elia moved, getting his hand between them and stroking down the length.

Elia wanted Filippo to feel as good as he did right now, relaxed and content, limbs heavy and warm. Moving up, he pressed his lips to Filippo’s neck, sucking a mark at the juncture between his shoulder. His hand moved quickly, jerking Filippo off, and he knew Filippo was thinking of him this time as Filippo sighed, eyes closed, relaxing into Elia.

Elia knew how Filippo liked it, the twist of his wrist, the way he slowed down at the end, adjusting his grip when Filippo cursed under his breath.

“Fuck,” Filippo said a second before he came, hot and wet on Elia’s hand, his stomach.

Things were even stickier now as Elia slid back against Filippo, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the mess between them, not when Filippo wrapped his arms around him, nosing in against his cheek.

“Next time, we’ll try something else,” he murmured against Elia’s temple, and Elia smiled.

“I want to try everything,” he said, glancing up at Filippo. He meant it too when Filippo met his gaze, thumb grazing over his bottom lip, a smile on his face.

“I know you do,” Filippo only said, and Elia rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss instead.

Definitely worth the wait.

* 

FIN.


End file.
